Tell It to My Heart
Tell It to My Heart is the ninth episode of Season 5 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on November 14, 2005 in Canada, and on December 9, 2005 in the United States. Summary Marco is directing the school play and while doing that he comes across another person just like him—homosexual. But will Marco's new pal Tim inspire him to tell his dad his secret? Emma has a crush on Peter, even though her friend Manny doesn't approve. Main Plot Marco's mom knows that he's gay, but he still hasn't told his dad. He's tired of keeping secrets because he already helped Tim "come out", and now Tim feels that Marco should tell his dad. He feels obligated to do so, but he's scared his dad won't accept him. After the play, Marco finally comes out to his dad. Sub Plot Emma is liking the attention she is getting from Peter but Manny, on the other hand, doesn't. Manny convinces her to take a picture of him naked to embarrass him like he did her. Emma did it and took the picture, but when she comes home she tells Manny that she didn't get the picture. Manny was disappointed and left. When Emma was alone, she took out her phone and looked at the picture of Peter admirably. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Tell It To My Heart" by Taylor Dayne. *The scene that Marco and Craig act out is Hamlet Act V, Scene I. *This episode marks the beginning of Peter and Emma's relationship. *Marco reveals he wants to be a social worker, while he later becomes a student teacher in Heart Like Mine (1). *As of this episode, Marco is out to both of his parents. *This episode marks the first appearance of Tim. *In King of Pain Mr. Del Rossi doesn't know the meaning of "queer", however in this episode he calls Tim queer. |-| Series Continuity= *Peter mentions the movie date he and Emma went on in Turned Out (1). *Peter tells Emma that "selling is in his blood" as his father, Troy Stone, is a car sales man. Later, in Here Comes Your Man (1), Troy gives him a car off of his lot for Peter's 17th birthday. *While continually listing insults about Peter, Emma uses the excuse of what he did to Manny in Venus (2), recording and sending a video of her revealing her breasts on camera to the entire school, as justification for her dislike for him. However, she is only trying to keep a guise up around Manny to hide the fact that she has feelings for him. |-| Gallery= tell-it-to-my-heart-4.jpg tell-it-to-my-heart-5.jpg tell-it-to-my-heart-6.jpg tell-it-to-my-heart-7.jpg tell-it-to-my-heart-8.jpg Tell-it-to-my-heart-3.jpg 12 (2).jpg 11 (3).jpg 10 (3).jpg 09 (5).jpg 08 (3).jpg 07 (6).jpg 05 (6).jpg 04 (5).jpg 03 (9).jpg 02 (5).jpg Peema.jpg PE.jpg Tumblr lxg5yy3x4n1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lxg5yi7agX1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lxg5x8DIGo1qc1tpr.jpg 12-brucas59 (4).jpg 11-brucas59 (4).jpg TITMH-0001.jpg TITMH-0002.jpg TITMH-0003.jpg TITMH-0004.jpg TITMH-0006.jpg TITMH-0007.jpg TITMH-0008.jpg TITMH-0009.jpg TITMH-0012.jpg TITMH-0013.jpg TITMH-0014.jpg TITMH-0015.jpg TITMH-0016.jpg TITMH-0017.jpg TITMH-0018.jpg TITMH-0023.jpg TITMH-0022.jpg TITMH-0027.jpg 06 (7).jpg TARCO deleted scene.jpg Tumblr lxg62qGDbj1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lxg5niY0rj1qc1tpr.jpg |-| Promos= *CTV Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Brona Brown as Louisa Del Rossi *Michael Colonnese as Bully *Alex House as Tim *Tony Sciara as Mr. Del Rossi Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *Marco: "Alas Poor Yorick I knew him well Horatio." *Marco: "Dad, I'm gay." *Emma: "What are you? The leaning Tower of Peter? It's completely crooked." *Emma: "Let me make things straight.You are never getting anywhere with me." Peter: "Never say never." Emma: "But it's fun! Never, never, never, never, never, never, never." *Manny: "How do I spell detest?" Emma: "Detest as in hate? P-E-T-E-R." *Paige: "Your father? The man who believed that you listen to Britney in your car because it gets girls 'in the mood'?" *School Marquee: "City Drama Festival Today" |-| Featured Music= *''"Circles"'' by Universal Honey *''"Fave"'' by Supergarage *''"Gorilla Swingin' Discotheque"'' by Slave To The Square Wave *''"Nice Day"'' by No Affiliation |-| Links= *Watch Tell It to My Heart on YouTube *Watch Tell It to My Heart on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Plays